


Accidents Happen [fanart]

by justsing



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsing/pseuds/justsing
Summary: Fanart for "Accidents Happen" by Graceybrook





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Graceybrook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceybrook/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Accidents Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763403) by [Graceybrook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceybrook/pseuds/Graceybrook). 



_"A less than perfect meeting for Regina and Emma which starts them on a journey_  
_neither of them are ready for."_


End file.
